


Table for…

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: A collection of short drabbles/stories of random Arashi love. Also a healthy dose of Juntoshi involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Love for Arashi](http://krystalkatzficz.livejournal.com/763.html) competition by [](http://krystalkatz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://krystalkatz.livejournal.com/)**krystalkatz** , as well as rainbowfilling for the prompt ‘Table for Two’.

**Ten**  
When its ramen, its always leader's treat. So when they went out for a celebratory ramen after the Oricon awards and they decided on ramen and guidance, it was naturally Ohno who footed the bill. Leader was a little flabbergasted when the bill came up to over 10,000 yen for the ten of them - 5 of Arashi and their individual managers, but he paid up anyway. After all, its ramen.

 

 **Eight**  
To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was truly shocked. It was true that Ohno wasn't as adverse as he was to inviting people to his house... But he had never expected Ohno to invite him over. Not after he just got rejected last month at least. He knew Leader was working on some art pieces and didn't like people to view his half completed works. So he gathered that Ohno must have completed a nice piece.

 

Jun wasn't disappointed when he stepped into Ohno's house. Art pieces and supplies were strewn haphazardly around the floor, he had to be really careful where he stepped to make sure he didn't break anything.

"Ehh... Sorry about the mess.." Ohno muttered with an apologetic look.

"It's ok..." Jun replied, barely hearing Ohno as his attention was fixed on the almost completed drawing on the table.

It was a complex ink drawing. A huge mess of black lines of individual objects all joined together to spell the words "ARASHI", in a similar style to the seahorse drawing he loved so much several years ago. The objects drawn in were totally random, but Jun smiled as he saw some of the member related items. Ohno's fishing rod and radio cars were the first things he spotted. Then there was Sho's candles, as well as Nino's 3DS. Aiba could be identified by his blue overalls and animals hanging around him, and Jun burst out laughing when he saw a guy in leopard prints wear a gigantic diamond ring. There was so much detail in the drawing that Jun swore he could stare at the painting for weeks and not get bored.

 

They went out for dinner at a restaurant after that. Jun totally overdid things by asking for a private room in the Chinese restaurant. They were sitted on this huge table for eight. Just the two of them. The food turned out to be way too much too. They ended up taking away enough food for the rest of the week. But it was nice hanging out with leader, talking about random things, looking at his paintings... Jun promised that he will find time to go for dinner with leader more.

 

 **Five**  
It was before their music staion filming, and Arashi had arrived to the set early. They decided to head to Aiba's family restaurant for lunch since it was just nearby. After all the gyoza was delicious and Aiba was craving for mabo tofu. Aiba lead them into his family home by the back door into the dining room, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the diners. Aiba - the younger brother - was all too happy to serve them their usual favorites.

 

Finally with a happy, full stomach, they headed back to the studio. On the way they greeted with the sight of EXILE band members doing warming up exercises in the corridor - jogging on the spot and all. Thinking of how they had been 'warming up' by filling their stomachs instead, the members ducked their head in embarrassment as they hurried to their green room.

 

 **Three**  
It was after one of the rehearsals for kouhaku when Sho invited Nino to join him for supper. Sho's manager drove them to the ramen restaurant Aiba had recommended. Leader wasn't around, but ramen equals leader in Arashi snd they couldn't resist keeping the receipt for Ohno. They meant it as a joke but leader decided to pay for it anyway. He was like the ramen claims center of Arashi or something...

 

 **Two**  
Ohno couldn't be more surprised when Jun invited him to his house. After all Jun was famous amongst Arashi for being the most secretive about his privacy. As far as Ohno could discern, he would be the first member to visit Jun's house should he take up the invitation. And that on its own was enough reason for Ohno to agree. Ohno would later figure out that it was a thank you for letting Jun visit his house last year, but it didn't matter really. So long as he could get a glimpse into Jun's life.

 

Jun’s place was completely unlike his own. It was classy. Very classy. The decorations were all well thought out and spoke of MatsuJun everywhere he looked. Well organised, sleek… every piece of furniture fitted together perfectly with each other. It was completely unlike the random haphazard collection of furniture Ohno had - including that huge hammock chair that was now a laundry basket taking up a quarter of his living room space. He’d ordered that on impulse from the magazine, and kind of regretted it afterwards, seeing as how it made his living room extremely cramped up. AND the only ones enjoying the ‘swing’ were his clothes. Ohno smiled a little as he toyed with the idea of getting Jun to redesign his living room, but quickly realised that as he realised his living room will soon revert back to its original state - all messy and untidy, albeit with a new set of furniture.

 

They sat around and just chatted. About all the totally random things, and then about how much they loved Arashi. It seems like every of the member’s conversation ends up on that same topic, given enough time. Eventually the sun started setting, and Ohno could feel him stomach getting hungry. He was wondering which restaurant they should eat at this time when Jun announced with a wink that he ought to go prepare dinner already.

“Just… watch the TV first or something ok? I’ll be quick.” Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise as he nodded. He had not been expecting the younger to cook for him.

 

The day’s dinner had been part of Jun’s plans all along though. He had spent a week thinking up the menu - he’d even tried the recipe several times to make sure everything will come out right. And the day before he had gone to a speciality shop to pick up the finest pancetta (cured pork) and Wagyu beef. Japanese styled carbonara and wagyu beef would be the dish of the day. He had prepared some of the sauces before Ohno came, so that would cut down on the cooking time. He’d also prepared a lobster bisque soup for the entrée.

 

*Psssssssttttt* The beef sizzled delightfully as he started cooking them in the pan.

“Smells really good!” Jun turned around to see Ohno standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Wait a minute… weren’t you… watching TV?” Jun asked, surprised.

He had been so absorbed in his cooking that he did not notice Ohno’s presence.

“Nope, I’ve been watching. Watching you cook is so much more interesting…” Ohno said with a smirk.

“Wait you mean you’ve been watching the whole time?” Ohno nodded.

“Jun-kun wa sugoi na!” MatsuJun felt his cheeks going red from the praise and he didn’t know how to react.

Thankfully, the beef was done then and it saved him from giving a reply as he put the beef on the pasta and added a few final touches to the dish.

He passed the pasta to Ohno, “Help me bring this out will you? I’ll get the soup.”

Ohno looked in the direction that Jun pointed, confused.

“Yes, the balcony, I’ve set up a table there already.” Jun replied. “Ah souka…”

 

Ohno arrived in the balcony to see the table and cutlery all set up. He gently set the dishes on the table and removed the silverware covers. ‘Jun thinks of everything before hand huh?’ Ohno thought. It was a complete contrast to his ‘live and see what happens later’ attitude. Ohno couldn’t help but think of how fortunate it was to have Jun in Arashi, otherwise they would never be able to have such wonderful concerts because stage director Matsumoto Jun always comes up with ways to make the concert extra special and exciting. And they would not have things like the moving stage/platforms too…. Ohno’s thoughts were interrupted when Jun came out with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, just like the ones you have in the restaurant. Ohno was once again, very impressed.

“What were you thinking about leader?” Jun teased.

It was only then that Ohno realised the soup was placed in front of him already. He must have been so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Jun placing it in front of him.

“Ah nothing…” Ohno gave an embarrassed laugh. “I was just thinking about how lucky it is to be working with you…”

Jun laughed as he looked out of the balcony. They were at a high floor and a fantastic view of the Tokyo city lights filled the view.

“Wahhhhh sugoi ne!” Ohno said as he looked at the scenery.

Jun laughed again as he said, “Serious ojisan! You need to stop day dreaming so much! You’ve been sitting here for what… 10 minutes and you didn’t see it? Its right beside you you know?”

Ohno’s face flushed red with laughter as he replied “Gomen gomen, I was just…”

“Thinking about Arashi, yes I know… ja itadakimasu!”

“Itadakimasu!” Ohno chorused, as both of them tucked in to the soup.

 

“Wahhhh umai!” Ohno exclaimed.

“You made this yourself?” Jun nodded.

“You like it?”

“Yes its fantastic… its better than restaurants! Wait, you bought his from a restaurant didn’t you! Don’t lie to me!” Ohno teased.

“No! I made it myself!” Jun rebuked, not forgetting to give Ohno the usual smack on his head.

Ohno merely laughed as Jun hit him. The main dish was even better than the soup. Jun was pretty nervous as Ohno bit into the pasta. The recipe was his original idea after all and he had no idea how Ohno’s reaction will be. He needn’t have worried though.

“Uwah sugei~!” Ohno exclaimed as he took a bite before leaning back and closing his eyes to savour the taste.

“Umai!” Ohno exclaimed as he tried the beef this time.

“You know, you should go and open a restaurant!”

“Johnny won’t allow it though”

They both laughed as they dug into the pasta. The wine complemented the food perfectly and the duo had a great time chatting till late into the night. Before leaving, Ohno commented on the set up.

“Do you often eat in the balcony like this?”

“Is it alright if I say the truth?”

“Go ahead”

“It’s the first time today.”

“Eh really???” Ohno asked, surprised.

Jun nodded.

“Yeah, normally I either eat alone, or I’d invite a few friends over and its too squeezy to eat in the balcony.”

“True, there’s just enough space for two…”

Something suddenly dawned on Ohno as he suddenly asked, “Wait, you didn’t specially buy this table for today did you?”.

A shy smile and nod confirmed Ohno’s suspicions.

“Ja… since you already bought it… let’s eat here more often shall we? Maybe next time I can let you try the fish I caught…” Ohno smile, eyes dancing in delight as it always happens when he thinks about fishing.

“That’ll be great!” Jun nodded as he returned Ohno’s smile.


End file.
